


Detective's sight of extreme

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Flash - Barry/Patty [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Friendship, Patty meeting Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Linked to "Stand by me". Patty forms her own opinion on Oliver.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot
Series: The Flash - Barry/Patty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665691
Kudos: 6





	Detective's sight of extreme

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly did this because a lot of people were disappointed that I skipped the crossover parts with my Barry/Patty fics. I'm sorry to disappoint but in my honest opinion, asides from addition of Patty, there would be almost no difference there.
> 
> Although, Barry attacking Eddie might be because of both Eddie believing that the Flash is a threat and Barry jealous of Eddie and Iris together and I didn't want to add that part, hence why I skipped the fight between Oliver and Barry.
> 
> Plus, not much changes could be done in the second part, asides from if I included Patty, she would talk some sense into Oliver too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Barry, Patty and Joe were in the bank, processing the crime scene, when finding out that people had been attacking each other for no reason, while someone had ransacked the vault.

"Hey." Barry said.

"Busy morning. Witnesses reported seeing a red streak?" Joe drawled.

"Barry, what happened here?" Patty asked.

"It was like everybody in here was trying to kill each other. I got here just in time." Barry said.

"Probably a distraction. The bank manager says that half a million dollars is missing from the vault." Patty said.

"There's a tracer in the cash stacks. We're trying to find the signal." Joe said. "Meantime, any idea what could've caused such mass..." He gestured around as the people were shocked at the fact that they attacked each other violently earlier. "…this?"

"A neurotoxin, maybe." Barry said.

"I've taken some samples already from the clients here. But I don't think it was chemical." Patty said.

Barry nodded. "Maybe they got whammied."

Joe stared in disbelief. "Did you just say 'whammied'?"

"I got so angry. I can't believe I did that. I would never hurt anybody. You have to believe me." One of the women whispered as Eddie tried to console her.

"I do." Eddie assured.

* * *

_**Later, CCPD** _

Eddie was trying to convince Captain Singh to apprehend the Flash as Barry and Patty observed outside before Iris entered.

"Hey. What's going on in there?" Iris asked Barry.

"I think Eddie's trying to convince the captain that the Flash is public menace." Barry said as she stared in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Iris demanded as Barry and Patty shrugged.

"Look, I think he's trying to help but you should tell Eddie that." Patty said as Eddie went out, while Iris glared at him.

"So after weeks of my trying to convince you that the Flash is real, now that you finally do believe me, you're trying to have him arrested? What the hell?" Iris demanded.

"Thanks." Eddie told Barry and Patty sarcastically.

"Sorry." Barry said.

"No worries. The captain shot me down." Eddie assured. "Look, I'm not feeling like lunch. See you later." He walked off.

"He's just jealous." Iris said.

"Of the Flash?" Barry asked. "Should he be?"

"No." Iris shook her head.

"I think that he thinks that the police has become incapable of doing their job after he showed up and he wants to show that the cops are still their symbol of hope." Patty said.

"I guess." Iris nodded as she walked off. "I'll see you later."

"Barry, you need to get to S.T.A.R. Labs." Joe ordered.

* * *

_**Later, S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"Anger, hate, aggression." Wells listed.

"A Jedi craves not these things." Cisco said, imitating Yoda. "No one is feeling that quote?"

"Everyone in the bank went total savage for, like, five minutes. And then they were fine again." Barry said.

"Anger can be a powerful emotion." Wells said. "If this metahuman can engender irrational feelings of anger in his victims, he can do a lot of damage."

"I got a copy of the CAT scans from the hospital, examining everyone who was at the bank." Patty said as she turned to Caitlin. "Do we have something?"

"Take a look." Caitlin showed the brain scan on the screen.

"Well, look at this, the emotion centers of the brains are still showing signs of being overwhelmed." Wells said.

"Particularly the area that controls executive function. That's the part of the brain that stops people from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into their head." Caitlin explained.

"How do you think the meta does it to them?" Barry asked.

"That's the half a million dollar question." Caitlin said before Barry got an alert on Iris's blog, inviting him to visit her at the Jitters.

* * *

_**Later, Central City** _

After Iris filled the Flash in on thinking that Eddie believes that he is a threat, the Flash was on his way to the thief's hideout, while Joe, Patty and the S.W.A.T. team was trying to apprehend the thief.

But as one of the officers tried to apprehend the metahuman, suddenly, as he looked into the metahuman's eyes, he turned on Joe and the rest, about to shoot them before the Flash managed to get them out of the line of fire.

Suddenly, two green arrows shot him in the shoulder and Joe, Patty and the Flash turned to see an archer in green hood at the corner.

"Nice mask." The Arrow said before he vanished.

* * *

Diggle and Felicity were waiting outside Central City, eating Big Belly Burger before Barry sped in and Diggle stared in disbelief.

"By the way, I gave Oliver like, half an hour head start." Barry said.

"Hi, Barry." Felicity smiled.

"Hey, Felicity. How you doing, Dig?" Barry turned to Diggle, who just stared in disbelief.

"You're fast." He managed to let out of his mouth.

"Did you guys not tell him about me?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Seeing is believing, or... drooling." Felicity and Barry snickered before Oliver drove in.

"Hey, thanks for showing up back there, but I had that." Barry said.

"Uh-huh." Oliver nodded.

"What, I was getting ready to make my move." Barry protested.

"What move? The one to the morgue?" Oliver asked.

"Wait, so what are you guys doing in Central City?" Barry asked.

"Working a case." Felicity pulled out a metal boomerang in a plastic bag. "Suspicious homicide in the styling where the murder weapon is a boomerang."

"Cool." Barry then noticed Oliver's glare. "I mean, awful."

"I found traces of iron oxide on it. I know it's a long shot, but Central City has the highest concentration of iron oxide in the country." Felicity explained.

"Did you know Australian aboriginals use boomerangs to hunt? Mainly on kangaroo, which is a surprisingly low-fat source of prot-"

"We were following up a lead when we heard the S.W.A.T. raid over the radio, and I thought that I would come by. Watch you make your move." Oliver interrupted Barry, who chuckled.

"I had a cousin who got hit by lightning once. He just developed a stutter." Diggle said dryly.

"Huh. Well, my team and are after a nasty metahuman who makes people angry." Barry said.

"Cool." Felicity then noticed Oliver's glare. "I mean, awful."

"Uh, well, since you guys are here, why don't we team up? I'll help you find your boomerang man, you can help me find my super rage-a-holic." Barry offered.

"We'd love to." Felicity nodded.

"No, we'll handle our business and head home." Oliver declined.

"The fastest way to find out everything we need to know about the boomerang is to sic S.T.A.R. Labs on it." Felicity said.

"Enough people know my secret identity." Oliver protested.

"Fine. I'll go. They already know who I am. You can drop me off, and I will meet up with you later." Felicity offered before Barry picked her up.

"How about I give you a lift?" He sped off with her.

Diggle stared and pointed at the direction in which Barry had run off. "Man, that's not freaking you out?"

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Barry had sped Felicity into the Cortex before she screamed, taking off her shirt. "My shirt's on fire!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Barry smothered the flames, before Cisco and Caitlin entered, staring.

"I'm glad I decided not to go braless." Felicity said, covering her features with her purse as they turned to Cisco and Caitlin.

"You guys remember Felicity?" Barry asked.

"I'll always remember this." Cisco said dryly.

Caitlin looked awkwardly before handing Felicity a S.T.A.R. Labs shirt. "Hi, Felicity, it's so good to see you. What brings you back to Central City? Not Barry?"

"No, not Barry. This? Not happening." Felicity shook her head, putting on the shirt. "We looked down that road and we said 'No, thank you.'"

"They get it." Barry assured.

"Actually, I'm here... because of this." Felicity pulled out from her purse the metallic boomerang as Cisco looked enthusiastic.

"Awesome!" He examined the boomerang. "What are the wings made of?"

"Not sure... I'm thinking some sort of composite or high-density plastic..."

"…reinforced with carbon fiber. Oh, that's weird. It almost feels like it's..."

"…vibrating."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Oh, I wanna run some tests and I wanna run them right now!"

Barry turned to Caitlin. "Hey, you guys come up with anything new on our meta?"

"The officer who was affected tonight says he saw a flash of red before he lost control. I suspect the meta is inducing rage via the ocular nerve." She then remembered. "Oh, Dr. Wells wants to see you."

Barry entered the treadmill room as he noticed the looks Wells, Joe and Patty were shooting him. "Why do I feel like I just got called into the principal's office?"

"Starling City vigilante." Joe said.

"He calls himself 'The Arrow' now." Barry said.

"Oh, does he... 'Flash'?" Joe asked dryly.

"Wait, what's the problem?" Barry asked, not understanding.

"We don't trust him." Wells said.

"You guys don't even know him." Barry protested.

"I know that he was wanted for murder in at least twelve different cases dating back three years." Joe said.

"I know there's been at least two major terrorist attacks in Starling since he became active." Wells added.

"All right, but the cops there are cool with him now. He doesn't kill people anymore." Barry defended.

"Even if he doesn't, his methods are still quite extreme and brutal. Some of the criminals still end up brutally beaten with broken bones and missing teeth at best." Patty pointed out. "He doesn't have your restraint, Barry."

"He's a hero." Barry protested.

"You're a hero, Barry. You offer protection, hope, light. What that man does is carry out a dark reckoning for his city." Wells said. "It is a brutal, violent vision of justice, one we do not share."

"Barry, we're not saying he isn't a hero. We're just not sure if you should follow his example." Patty pleaded as Barry considered.

* * *

_**Later, CCPD** _

"Did you know that the Arrow last night tortured a guy to get Bivolo's name?" Patty asked as Barry sat across her desk.

"The Arrow gets results." Barry protested.

"I'm not saying he doesn't. It's his methods that I and Joe and Wells disagree with." Patty said.

"I get that but we wouldn't even have Bivolo's name if it weren't for The Arrow." Barry protested. "So maybe instead of judging him, you should just be thanking him."

"No." Joe shook his head upon listening to the conversation. "Two things I won't be doing in this life: Playing professional baseball, and thanking that lunatic."

"The Arrow may be trying to protect his city, just like you do but like Wells said, he enforces brutal, dark version of justice and as a cop, I cannot condone his methods." Patty said.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

After Barry attempted to catch Bivolo and got whammied before Oliver and Team Flash helped him and caught Bivolo, Patty met with Oliver.

"So, Oliver Queen." Patty offered her hand to Oliver, who shook it. "Thank you for saving Barry."

"Anytime, Detective Spivot." Oliver assured.

"Patty is fine." She smiled.

"In that case, feel free to call me 'Oliver'." He said as Patty took a breath.

"Look, as Joe said, we may not agree with your methods but we can't argue with the results." Patty admitted. "And I think you're a good man deep down, Oliver."

Oliver smiled. "I can see why Barry likes you."

* * *

_**Later, the Foundry, Starling City** _

"Are we sure we wanna a cop in here?" Roy asked as they saw Patty, Cisco and Caitlin visiting the lair.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna arrest Oliver if that's what you're worried about." Patty assured.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing you weren't that much equipped, when you started, right? I mean, you were doing this on your own at first." Patty looked around the lair as she turned to Oliver.

"At first. But after I let Dig, Felicity, Sara and Roy in… well, there was a lot of room for improvement." Oliver said.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like." Patty said. "I think I'm starting to see why you…" She took a breath, looking around. "The things you've seen and been through… I may not agree with your methods but I think I can see why you use them." She folded her arms, assessing Oliver with her eyes.

"Let's just say that I've learned the hard way that some people deal in extreme and it's naïve to think that anything less than extreme measures can stop them." Oliver said.

"But at what cost?" Patty argued. "Barry told me about how you tortured Markos earlier."

"I don't like what I've done any more than you do but personal cost doesn't matter, when people deal in extreme." Oliver said.

"That's a load of crap." Patty shook her head in disapproval. "It's extreme methods that has a personal toll on us.

* * *

After Oliver and Barry came to track down Digger Harkness, suddenly, Markos's phone went off.

"I swear I turned it off." Felicity said.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Markos's phone, I shut it down after I decrypted it." Felicity said.

"Did someone turn it back on remotely?" Lyla wondered.

"And backtrace the trace?" Felicity wondered before it hit her. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Look out!" Patty pushed her away as a metal boomerang flew in.

"Hello, Lyla. It's been a long time." Harkness said as he entered, throwing boomerangs, while Patty, Felicity, Caitlin and Lyla took cover before she threw a fletchette.

"Guns!" Lyla called out.

"Here!" Patty threw towards her a spare revolver before she and Lyla fired at Harkness, who took cover.

"You know what I like most about boomerangs, Lyla? They're proof that things can come back to haunt you." Harkness said as he threw a boomerang, while Lyla dodged. "You put a bomb at the back of my head. I have a little something special for the back of yours."

Lyla went out but Harkness got her in the shoulder with one of his boomerangs before Patty went out and opened fire, while Felicity threw an explosive, forcing Harkness to run away.

"Caitlin!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Hold it!" Patty ordered as she and Felicity were trying to stop the bleeding from Lyla's shoulder before Caitlin injected her with lidocaine.

* * *

After Barry left Lyla in hospital, he confronted Oliver in the lair as he admitted that he was losing himself because he was doing whatever was necessary to save lives, until there would be nothing left but the Arrow.

"I think you're just fooling yourself." Patty said.

Barry took a breath, leaning onto the wall. "Look, you've convinced yourself that everything you've been through took away your humanity. But I think it's because of your humanity that you made it through. You wouldn't have survived, much less come out the other end a hero, if you didn't have a light inside of you."

"I know you feel like you're losing yourself, after all that pain that you must have gone through. But as long as you have people that love you by your side, you're never gonna be lost." Patty assured.

Oliver smiled as he gave Barry and Patty a grateful nod.

Later, together they caught Harkness and locked him up on Lian Yu.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I did fine with Patty's reactions to Oliver but hope I did good. My guess would be that she would also disapprove of Oliver's methods but not to the extent as Joe or Wells.
> 
> The parts that I skipped, ended up the same way as in the show.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
